Ayudadme a seguir adelante
by solanalara
Summary: Xion está tan destrozada por dentro,se siente tan horrible,tan imperfecta. Toda la vida solo ha necesitado a su hermano,Axel,y su mejor amigo,Roxas, las personas más importantes de su vida,que poco a poco se van de su lado. Pero da igual lo vacía que se sienta,porque solo unas personas pueden salvarla o hacer que no siga adelante. No me pertenece ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Xion

Me estoy mirando en el espejo,mi pelo,negro y corto,se ha quedado aceptable. Cada vez odio más mirarme al espejo,mire donde mire no hay nada bueno. Soy de las que creen que las cosas de muy cerca no son bonitas,pero no ser bonita de ninguna forma...

Salgo del baño,no soporto más seguir pensando. Me pongo los cascos con música alta,me he vestido con lo primero que he pillado;unos vaqueros,un jersey negro y unas botas negras. Aún no sé a dónde voy,solo quiero salir de casa. Mientras bajo las escaleras miro si hay alguien,no quiero encontrarme con Axel,mi hermano mayor,hoy solo quiero irme.

Voy a la cocina a coger algo de comer,cojo un paquete de galletas para llevármelas y me voy a la puerta.

Cuando la abro me encuentro con Roxas,un amigo de mi hermano. Verlo es peor aún. Él es perfecto. Tiene el cabello rubio peinado hacia arriba en punta precioso,los ojos azules,de un color que parece que te puedes perder en ellos,el color exacto del cielo,comparados con los míos,un azul que no recuerda a nada. Y su cara no tiene imperfecciones,ni una sola que yo haya visto. Y por el resto está igual de bien. Es una de las mejores personas que conozco,aunque él apenas sabe lo mucho que me fijo en él,no es porque sienta algo por él (sinceramente no sé si si o si no),pero es increíble.

-Hola Xion -Me sonríe- Vengo a ver a Axel.

Mi hermano y él se conocieron cuando mi hermano estaba en el instituto,aunque Roxas estaba en primaria. Creo que para Roxas es como un hermano,aunque no es difícil de entender,cuando Axel quiere es el mejor,no podría querer otro hermano,además siempre ha cuidado de mí mientras nuestros padres están no sé donde,aunque ahora está saliendo mucho,se ha echado novia y sus amigos merecen la pena. A veces siento que yo ya no pinto nada en su vida,que cada vez es mejor.

-¡Roxas! -grita Axel emocionado,pasa a mi lado y lo abraza. Siempre tiene tanto entusiasmo.- Ya tengo las pelis,pasa.

Estoy a punto de salir,pero Axel me coge del brazo y me mira con ojos de cachorrito.

-Quedate con nosotros,Xion,porfaaaaa.

-Iba a salir...

-Anda quedate -dice Roxas- Es del tipo de películas que te gusta,un drama psicológico.

Me lo pienso,por una parte quiero. Antes Axel,Roxas y yo siempre estabamos juntos,mi hermano y yo estábamos muy unidos y salíamos con Roxas,los mejores amigos vaya. Pero mi hermano se enamoró de Larxene y conoció a sus amigos,se hizo uno más del grupo e intentó arrastrarnos con él. Roxas encajó y ahora son muy amigos todos y salen mucho,yo...bueno no sé si encajo o no. Aunque estemos muy unidos mi hermano y yo,la cosa ya va regular,también he salido poco o salgo sola.

-Esta bien.

Entramos y preparamos las cosas para la película,nos sentamos en el salón,que tiene un sofá grande,en el que nos apalancamos los tres. La verdad es que es divertido,entre nuestras tonterías y la peli que es buena lo paso realmente bien,como hace mucho. Aún así el dolor no se va,ya nunca se va.

Cuando acaba nos levantamos y lo ordenamos todo. Nos vamos a la habitación y empezamos a hablar. Un rato después siento que es demasiado

-Subo un momento a mi habitación.

-Vale -Axel y Roxas están haciendo el tonto y riéndose- Nos quedamos aquí.

-Déjale de una pieza -digo riendo al ver como coge mi hermano a Roxas.

-No te preocupes,yo también soy fuerte -me dice guiñándome un ojo y tratando de coger a mi hermano.

Subo y llego a mi cuarto,he reído tanto...Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis ojos,menos mal que me fui.

No sé como pero he conseguido recuperar lo que tuve. En esos momentos no te das cuenta de lo que tienes,pero ahora que les perdí esto significa mucho para mí. En aquella época no lloraba,reía,me encantaba salir y estaba enamorada. Pero se fueron,al final me abandonaron,sé que es egoísta,pero solo les necesitaba a ellos...y les perdí.

Estoy acostumbrada al desprecio,me ocurre en el instituto a diario. Nadie se acerca a mí,nadie me quiere hablar. Y todo por un error,un estúpido error; Yo y los rumores. Ahora me siento sola,no soy lo suficientemente buena y no entiendo por qué. Todo se tuerce. Y ya no puedo más. Día tras día lo aguanto todo,no me duelen sus cosas,ya no,pero me siento muy cansada de la vida. De todo. Y no sé como seguir.

-¡Xion,Roxas se va,ven a despedirte!

Me seco la cara y me miro corriendo al espejo,una de las pocas cosas buenas que parece que tengo es que no se me nota cuando lloro. Solo se me moja la cara y los ojos un poco rojos,la piel normal y los ojos casi que ya también. Bajo corriendo y le veo en la puerta con Axel. Me pongo al lado de los dos.

-Me voy ya,a ver si nos vemos esta tarde.

-¿Esta tarde? ¿Luego vuelves?

-No,hemos quedado todos. Ven anda,que hace mucho que no vienes.

-Si hermanita,vamos a dar una vuelta.

-Ya veré...

Roxas sonríe con cariño,hace mucho que no me dirige esa sonrisa,no puedo evitar devolvérsela,Axel se despide también y se va. Me voy a ir a mi cuarto,aunque Axel me coge el brazo y me exige que vaya a hablar con él un rato,mientras prepara la comida.

-¿Vendrás?

-No creo.

-Xion,¿pasa algo?

-No nada.

-¡Ya basta!

Axel se acerca a mí y se pone delante mía,parece enfadado,no me había fijado antes porque tenía la mirada pérdida. Me abraza y siento que me voy a desmoronar,pero me reprimo.

-Ya no sales con nosotros,no pasamos ratos juntos. Sé que he estado ausente últimamente y lo siento.

Yo le abrazo más fuerte.

-No es por ti,es por mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Estaba algo triste.

-¿Por qué?


	2. Chapter 2

-Agobio;entre el instituto,alguna gente,cansancio.

Axel se separa de mí,aunque sigue cogiéndome,al final acabo sobre su regazo,como cuando éramos pequeños,cosa difícil en una silla como esta,aunque siempre lo conseguíamos y aún lo conseguimos.

-Pues quiero que estés bien.

-No te preocupes.

-Vendrás esta tarde,y sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Axel pasa el resto del rato que tenemos antes de salir conmigo,nos lo pasamos tan bien,el dolor se está yendo,como está mañana solo queda un poco.

Estamos en la calle,vamos a ir al cine. Roxas y yo hemos bajado hablando y pasándolo bien,Axel va detrás con Larxene,su novia, charlando y haciendo ñoñerías.

Cuando llegamos hay más gente esperando en la puerta,a mí me da mucha vergüenza,pero la reprimo,y sigo con Roxas,tratando ser amable. Y llega una chica rubia que sé perfectamente quién es.

Naminé,está en mi clase,tiene los ojos azules casi tan bonitos como los de Roxas,una cara fina y delicada,un bonito cuerpo y un vestido blanco precioso. Otra chica perfecta...llega y habla con todos saludando y con una risa melodiosa. No tengo nada en su contra,es buena y ni se mete conmigo ni me habla,solo pasa. Se acerca a nosotros y empieza a saludar,Roxas se da la vuelta y se sonríen,Naminé se acerca a él y empiezan a hablar,ella le coge del brazo y le pide que le acompañe a por una bebida,él se va con ella felizmente,muy pegados.

Todo eso es demasiado para mí,supongo que no he superado lo de Roxas. Y me duele verle así,con Naminé,sé que él la va a querer,ella es demasiado perfecta...y él también...no se fijaría en alguien como yo. Además no soy tonta,así empezó lo de Axel y Larxene. Me alejo donde nadie pueda ver mi cara y mis ojos,se delataría fácilmente.

Me voy corriendo para la parte de atrás del cine. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua? ¿Cómo pensé que Roxas y Axel volverían a estar conmigo? Ellos ya no me quieren a su lado. Pero quería tanto a Roxas,¿por qué no soy lo suficientemente buena? Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo Axel antes de salir,pero pensé que no lo llegaría a ver:

_-Naminé,una chica rubia muy buena,está en tu clase,¿verdad?_

_-Sí,¿por qué?_

_-Porque creo que se traen algo Roxas y ella._

_-¿Va con vosotros?_

_-Suele venir sí,lo sabrías si vinieras -me despeina con cariño- Además te lo pasarías bien._

En aquel momento me dolió mucho,pero me callé,y luego Roxas estuvo normal y no me dijo nada,pensé que si hubiera algo me lo diría. Pensé que podría,que lo había superado,pero no fue así.

Oigo pasos y me sereno,para mi sorpresa es Naminé.

-Hola,Xion.

-Hola...

-Roxas y Axel me han pedido que venga.

¿Por qué lo habrán hecho? ¿Por qué no vienen ellos? Les quiero a ellos conmigo.

-Bueno,en realidad es mentira. Están muy ocupados para darse cuenta.

Claro,como no lo habré imaginado.

-¿Y entonces que haces aquí?

-Quería ver a la pringada de Xion llorar,dicen que nunca nadie te ha visto.

Le miré con asco,no me lo esperaba.

-Ya puedes irte,no lo verás.

-Pues que quieres que te diga si yo fuera tú tendría motivos.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Teniendo en cuenta de que todos pasan de ti,nadie te quiere ni mirar,tu hermano por fin ha encontrado una distracción mejor que estar con la tontita de su hermana. ¿Y crees que no veo como miras a Roxas? Desiste,él me tiene a mí. Lo mejor para todos es que vuelvas a encerrarte y dejes de joderle la vida a las únicas personas que aún te aguantan.

Estoy a punto de echarme a llorar,pero no voy a dejar que la zorra de Naminé me vea,aunque tenga razón en todo. Me voy corriendo lo más lejos que puedo.

Estoy en la playa,me encanta venir aquí cuando me siento mal. Siento que ya no puedo más. Antes pensaba que las cosas irían mejor,tenían que mejorar. Quería ver mi futuro...

Ahora solo me siento sola y vacía. Tantas ilusiones pérdidas,no me siento capaz de seguir adelante. Y ya no me basta con esconderme en casa,porque hasta ahí puedo ver lo horrible y tonta que soy,cometiendo errores una y otra vez,pensando que hay algo bueno,pero no lo hay.

Odio ser así,odio a las personas,odio mis cosas y mis gustos,odio mi vida...

Otra vez empiezo a llorar,este es el final. Ya no puedo seguir adelante. Ya no veo la luz al final del túnel,ni la quiero. Esta vez no voy a poder soportar volver a casa y que Axel me pregunte,no voy a poder ver como Naminé y Roxas están felizmente juntos. Es lo mejor para todos y para mí.

Me levanto,arriba hay un barranco. Subo corriendo. Es lo suficientemente alto. Sinceramente siempre pensé que moriría de mayor,habiendo vivido todo. Pero no me gusta la vida. Me acerco al borde...

Espero que os esté gustando^^ Comentad y disfrutadla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Axel**

Hemos buscado de un lado a otro. Hace ya casi 4 horas que Xion ha desaparecido. Nos reunimos.

Naminé se pega mucho a Roxas,quien está demasiado preocupado como para hacer nada. Pensaba que Roxas estaba por Naminé,pero desde que ha desaparecido Xion solo la evita,a lo mejor es porque puede llegar a ser pesada. Larxene me rodea con el brazo. No puedo con esta tensión. La he llamado al móvil y a casa,buscado por todos lados.

-¿Estaba en vuestra casa?

-No,¿la has visto en algún lado,Roxas -niega con la cabeza nerviosamente- Naminé -también niega- alguien?

Nadie tiene noticias,me paso la mano por el pelo nerviosamente.

-Sigamos buscando, -dice Roxas- gracias a todos.

Volvemos a irnos a buscar. Larxene me abraza antes de irse a buscar. Me ayuda en todo siempre,no imaginé querer a nadie así. Pero no hay tiempo. Porque Xion,la persona a la que quiero incluso más que a Larxene ha desaparecido. Y sé que no está bien. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes,he estado todo el tiempo en mi burbuja personal,cuando ella me necesitaba. Xion y yo siempre nos hemos entendido y querido,pese a ser ella la menor,yo la necesito tanto como ella a mí. Y ahora me siento fatal por no haberle ayudado,ella nunca ha desaparecido así.

**Roxas**

Me siento a aclararme las ideas. ¿Dónde puede estar Xion? La preocupación me está matando. Voy andando muy rápido. Axel nos ha dicho que busquemos,me estoy comiendo la cabeza para saber donde puede estar. Xion...Te he echado tanto de menos. Ella empezó a alejarse de mí sin que pudiera hacer nada,en ese momento me dolió mucho,Xion es una de las personas más importantes para mí. Hoy parecía bien,parecía la Xion con la que tan bien estaba. En realidad,siempre le he querido,aunque nunca me he atrevido a decir nada,y ahora menos. Naminé se acerca a mí con cara aburrida.

-Estoy cansada,vamos a tomar algo. -le miro molesto- Vamos,ya aparecerá.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? -me altero,no quiero molestar a Naminé,pero Xion nunca ha desaparecido así.- Vete tú si quieres,no importa. -me mira más tranquila aunque algo molesta- Yo voy a seguir.

Dejo a Naminé atrás. Me siento en un banco a pensar,no debería perder el tiempo. Pero pensar en los lugares en los que puede estar ayudará. Recuerdo lo típico,le gustaría ir alguna vez en su vida a Tokyo,pero no va a ir ahora,en su casa no está...¡la playa! Le encanta ir a la playa y recoger conchas. Está a 5 minutos de aquí,así que echo a correr.

**Xion**

Llevo sentada mucho rato,me cuesta mucho. Pero duele tanto. Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre. No avanzar ni quedarme atrás,lo único que me puede hacer libre es acabar con esto,con el dolor. Me levanto. Recuerdo todos los buenos momentos,la felicidad que he tenido...ahora se escurre por mis dedos,recuerdo el dolor de cada una de las cosas que me han hecho...esos recuerdos con como veneno en mis venas. Todo empezó de una forma tan extraña,uno dijo,otros les siguieron...ahora todo el mundo me mira mal,me juzga,por algo que no hice,pero ¿por qué iban a creerme? Además también me odian por mí,¿qué tengo de malo? Y la gente que tanto quiero siempre acaba yéndose.

No quiero esta vida,pero no podré tener otra...Y dejarlo todo atrás...

Solo espero que no duela mucho. Ahora me gustaría abrazar a Axel y decirle que le quiero,que no es por él,con lo mucho que me ayuda...Y a Roxas me hubiera gustado decirle que le quiero,aunque no me corresponda...También haberle dicho a todos los del instituto lo que pienso,sobretodo a Naminé. Y haber hecho muchas cosas,que ahora se me antojan muy lejanas. Estoy cansada de vivir. Por eso sé que he de irme pese a todo. Me levanto con decisión y miro hacia abajo,no es tan alto como pensaba,pero da igual. Salto. Me sumerjo. Y pierdo el conocimiento.

**N/A:**Sinceramente no sabía cual era el final adecuado,así que este es el primero. Podéis imaginarlo vosotros,al fin y al cabo Xion puede haber muerto de la caída o solo estar inconsciente,además Roxas la busca y sabe donde está así que puede encontrarla. Tal vez escriba un final,no se,dejad vuestras opiniones y ya veré,pero en principio este es. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia y un saludo.


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas

Llegué corriendo a la playa,miro hacia todos lados,¿dónde puede estar? Solíamos ir al acantilado-barranco-lo que sea. Corro hacia esa parte intentando fijarme en todo momento.

Llego y antes de subir al acantilado me llama la atención algo negro en el mar. Me acerco,¡Xion!

Salto a por ella,tiene los ojos cerrados y parece no respirar,la saco corriendo y la dejo en la orilla. Le hago la reanimación cardio-pulmonar hasta que parece volver a respirar por fin. Todo lo hago de forma automática porque mi cerebro se ha desconectado. No puedo pensar en ella,en por qué lo ha hecho,no pude acabar así. Parece que vuelve a respirar por fin,pero sigue sin despertar,le abrazo intentando no hacerle daño,tiene algún que otro corte en los brazos y las piernas,la cara pálida. Llamo a la ambulancia y espero con ella.

Axel

Hace ya un mes que Xion se intentó suicidar. Aún recuerdo la cara de miedo y los ojos rojos de Roxas en la ambulancia,cogiéndole una mano y aferrándose a ella como si pudiera morir si la soltaba. Cuando lo vi sentí que me fallaban las piernas,si Larxene no hubiera estado cogiéndome el brazo me habría caído ahí mismo. Luego la llevaron al hospital. Roxas y yo no dijimos nada pero todo estaba claro. Y luego vino lo peor,tuve que hacer todo el papeleo,me preguntaron por todo,ya que soy mayor de edad y estoy a cargo de ella cuando mis padres no están (casi siempre) y más preguntas sobre como se siente. Todo eso mientras ella estaba en una habitación quien sabe como.

Y por fin estuve con ella,tenía los ojos cerrados y le habían vendado en algunos sitios.

Sé que debí estar más atenta a ella,pero no imaginé lo de Naminé. Ella nos contó que se metían con ella. Debí estar ahí.

Xion

Despierto en mi cama,es tan agradable volver a estar en casa. Intento no hacer ruido porque si no Axel se levantará y estará detrás mía por lo que sea que necesite. Hoy me siento realmente tranquila,desde que volví del hospital me di cuenta de que lo que hice fue un error. Ellos me quieren,Axel dice que pronto me cambiarán de instituto,para el próximo año,una nueva esperanza. Mis padres se pasaron hace 2 semanas pero no se quedaron mucho,tampoco les necesitamos. Recuerdo que siempre estuvieron a mi lado y que me buscó la mayoría de los que fueron,les daré una oportunidad de corazón. Axel y Roxas no saben la verdad sobre Naminé,pero no tengo ganas de decírselo,pienso dejar a Naminé lejos de mí.

Me visto y desayuno,estoy en casa desde hace una semana,cuando me dieron el alta tras 1 mes y medio en coma y el otro medio en observación y pruebas varias. Mis heridas están prácticamente curadas. Dejo el desayuno sobre la mesa y oigo el timbre.

Al abrir veo a Roxas,que sonríe ampliamente.

-¡Ya abro yo Xion,sigue descansando!

-¡Estoy abajo!

Roxas y yo reímos,Axel baja corriendo las escaleras y me abraza de forma protectora,como a una niña. Yo como siempre me dejo aunque le diga luego que no hace falta,pero me siento bien.

-¿Cómo estás Xion?

Pregunta ansiosamente,Axel no ha dejado que nadie venga a molestarme (o verme más bien) porque tiene miedo de que me pase algo,incluso no ha dejado que Larxene venga. Hemos pasado una semana agradable entre hermanos,pero necesito ver a Roxas.

-Bien,pasa.

Una vez los 3 en la cocina le pido a Axel que haga el desayuno para nosotros,le pido a Roxas que me acompañe a mi habitación,Axel le mira con disgusto pero no dice nada. En mi habitación me acerco y le abrazo de repente y con fuerza.

-Sé que fuiste tú el que me encontraste y me salvaste.

Él me devuelve el abrazo con fuerza,escondo la cabeza en su hombro y él apoya la barbilla en mi cabeza.

-Tenía mucho miedo...pero necesitaba salvarte,no...no podías irte y dejarme,dejarnos.

-Gracias,Roxas yo...

-Tienes que decirme por qué.

No me deja terminar la frase,hoy le diré lo que siento. Porque aunque no me quiera necesito hacerlo para empezar mi nueva vida. Pero antes tengo que contestarle. Aunque responder a los de servicios sociales fue fácil,solo dije la verdad,decírselo a Axel fue de lo más difícil intentando que no se sintiera culpable,pero Roxas no sabe nada de esto.

-No era feliz,me sentía vacía y sola -Roxas me abraza más fuertemente- Pero tranquilo,ahora me siento bien.

Gracias por vuestras reviews ^^ Espero que os guste este final y he decidido seguir con esta historia,así que se convertirá en una larga. Me alegro de que la hayáis seguido y espero que sigáis leyendola :3


End file.
